


Anything but Ordinary

by Beth_Can_Write



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Can_Write/pseuds/Beth_Can_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock is, yet again, bored what is John to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything but Ordinary

It was a day like any other at 221B Baker Street. Well, it started that way, this day was anything but ordinary and Sherlock Holmes was, as usual, complaining.

 

"John! I'm bored!" he groaned as he walked into the living room and practically collapsed on the sofa, face first.

 

And John Watson, as usual, was listening. "Sherlock. Sit up! God I'm glad I hid my gun today, I don't want another bullet in the wall."

 

"Top shelf of your wardrobe." Sherlock said, he lifted his head and smirked at John as he got himself in a more comfortable position, his knees being hugged to his chest and his back to John.

 

"How- you know what, I don't even care how. Just don't shoot anything?" John frowned.

 

"I'm not promising anything." John opened his mouth to complain but Sherlock cut him off. "I'm just bored!"

 

"Aren't there any new cases?" John asked as he tapped the keyboard and pulled up his blog, but he decided against posting about Sherlocks boredom, it would have been the second post about it that week and it was only wednesday.

 

"Yes. But all of them are even more boring. None that could fixate my concentration for long enough."

 

"So stop complaining!" he stood up cautiously.

 

"But I'm so bor-" Sherlock was cut off as John walked over to him, tilted his head back and kissed him from behind.

 

When John pulled away he smiled at Sherlock. "Deducing that should keep you busy. I'll make tea.


End file.
